the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/The Baddest Girl (Jeroy OneShot)
Okay, so I'm on a roll. Two oneshots in 48 hours? I'm proud of myself :) So, I came up with this idea and if you want to listen to the song that this oneshot is based off of, you can listen to it here. > 4Q5DyRQ_J1s ---- Do you really love me? Do you really care? Do you really want me? Do you really.. at least pretend to love me girl, I don't care if that love is real. Joy came and sat next to me in class, surprisingly. "No, I don't have another dress you can wear to prom." I said automatically, remembering the embarassing, yet hilarious, events of last year. Even if it involved me almost getting beat up by a petite brunette and a blonde American. "No... I just wanted to.. um.." she said, and then took my hand, and held it. She didn't look disgusted, and didn't flinch and drop my hand. "What's up with you Joyless?" I asked. I saw Willow and Mara watching her too, weirdly enough. "Nothing, I just want someone to hold hands with." Then again, I see Mara doing that devious smirk of hers, which means she's planning something. Here comes my death, I hope Alfie can write my eulogy. They say you're the baddest girl around, you take your men and then you shoot them down. They tell me to get out while I can 'cause she ain't good for your man so I listened, and ran. But your body's got me thinking twice, your reputation do not matter with those eyes. Don't care if you lying from the start, j-just take my heart and break it. "Fabian!" I called after the nerdy British boy. "Something's wrong." "Don't tell me Rufus is back." he said. "I thought we already destroyed him!" "No, no, not that you dimwit. I've had too much Egyptian curses in the past year." I told him. "Then what is it? I have something important to do!" he said. Probably another thing with his little group. Better not ask me for help again. "Joy... she's been acting weird, like.. she seems so be attracted to me. So I thought, that since she was having that huge crush on you since forever, what do I do?" "She's the baddest girl around. Get out, because she isn't good for you. I heard this from the other guys here. Apparently she has more crushes than you think." Fabian explained. Since when did he know so much about womanology? "What do you mean by the baddest girl?" I ask. "For all I know, she's a goody two shoes who is obsessed with Robert Pattinson." "She makes people like her, and then bam, she lies about it and takes their heart and breaks it." Fabian said. What has gotten into this nerd? "How many romance novels have you been reading?" I said with an annoyed face. "Joy Mercer? Yeah right, she would never. She's too busy being obsessed with one guy to move onto the next." "Hey, this isn't my expirience, this is the rest of the guys here." "Whatever." I said with the annoyed look still plastered on my face. And once he saw Eddie and Patricia, he ran over to them and started talking about a tank or something. Probably going fishing with Sweetie or something. Joy started walking over to me and I thought about what Fabian said, so I listened, and ran, out the door, to Anubis house. Cause I am ready for you, take me on a ride. Baby, you never know if something's good until you try. (oh, no) Do you really love me? (Tell me that you love me, say it) Do you really care? (I won't hold you to it, put me through it) Do you really want me? (Don't worry, my heart is made of steel) Do you really.. at least pretend to love me girl, I don't care if that love is real. A week has passed, and Joy still seems to being clinging onto the fact the she likes me. I have to admit, I might like her too, but not in the way that I liked Mara. Which I have to say, she's been hating my guts more than ever. I mean, I might date Joy. You never know if something's good until you try. I mean, what if she doesn't actually like me? She seemed to hate me just two months ago and bam, she suddenly likes me. And she, Willow, and Mara have been very.. secretive lately. Just like the Sibuna days, but without the Egyptian mystery. I wonder if something's up. Probably not. The worst they can all do is feed me more creamed carrots. Never going back there again. Woah, woah, don't care if the love is real. Don't care if the love, love, don't care if the l-l-l-love.. They say you're the baddest girl around, A heart that's breakin' is your favorite sound. Don't even know what you gon' put me through. You're having deja vu, just another man down so, Again, someone else has come up to me and told me that Joy was "the baddest girl". I don't even know him. Wait.. have I sold fake homework to him before? Probably, these people are desperate for B's. Not A's, but B's. "A heart breaking is her favorite sound." this mysterious stranger told me before going off to his football buddies. Ahh, so that's why I haven't sen him before, he's involved in sports. I don't know what she'll put me through even if we starting going out. It's like deja vu, I'm one of the other men down- Wait, no. I'm just getting ahead of myself. Joyless Mercer does not do these things, and she's innocent, right? I am ready for you, take me on a ride. Baby, you never know if something's good until you try. Do you really love me? (Tell me that you love me, say it) Do you really care? (I won't hold you to it, put me through it) Do you really want me? (Don't worry, my heart is made of steel) Do you really.. at least pretend to love me girl, I don't care if that love is real. A couple more weeks have passed, and I finally kissed her in those play auditions. (A/N: Read "The Play that Changed Everything" from my oneshots, that's a whole different story. xD) I think we're dating now, not sure. But technically we are, right? All these thoughts are jumbling in my brain right now. Does she really love me? Does she really care? Does she really want me? Does she- at least she could pretend to love me, because from this point on, I don't care if that love is real. My heart is made of steel after all, Mara and Willow already proved that. You are the girl of my dreams. I know this love ain't real, but make believe is good enough for me. And if you give me a chance, somehow I'll change your mind. Though I know you know I know I'm waisting my time. Do you really love me? Do you really love me? Do you really love me? Do you really love me? Love me, love me. Then I realized that she is the girl of my dreams. Not Willow, not Mara. But Joyless Mercer was the girl of my dreams. How did this happen? I don't know. I figured out that this "love" wasn't real, but the make-believe was good enough for me. If she actually gave me a chance, without Mara and Willow making her, somehow I'll change her mind. But she knows that I know that I'm wasting my time. And there's that question again, "Does she really love me?", and I know the answer to it. No. Do you really love me? (Tell me that you love me, say it) Do you really care? (I won't hold you to it, put me through it) Do you really want me? (Don't worry, my heart is made of steel) Do you really.. at least pretend to love me girl, I don't care if that love is real. Category:Blog posts